A Smash Bros Story
by Ultimate Shadic X
Summary: IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT! New faces appear! And eventually, an unspeakable evil.
1. Prolouge

A Smash Bros Story: Smash Bros 4?

Hey guys, this is SHADIC X! I am back with my first smash bros story. WHOO!

The figure walked toward his destination. A huge mansion, white, huge garden, and awesome. He forgot the name. 'What was it?' He thought.

Shadic X presents...

'Oh yeah, it was brawl mansion? Melee Mansion?'  
>A special fanfiction...<p>

'No wait' He thought. He spoke, "Smash Mansion."

A Smash Bros Story: Smash Bros 4

The figure was a blue hedgehog with red shoes, a white stripe, and a buckle. He also wore white gloves. The hedgehog's name? Well, his name is

Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic smiled, "Ah, I missed this place!" He knocked on the door.

Meanwhile...

Inside the mansion, Master Hand was checking last minute things when... KNOCK! KNOCK!  
>He answered the door, and he saw MARIO, nah, it was Sonic.<p>

The hand beamed. "Ah, Sonic, you're the first to arrive!" Sonic replied, "Well, I AM the fastest thing alive ya know. Any newcomers this tournament?"  
>Master Hand answered, "Why yes, and they are very strong fighters, why don't you get set up while you wait?" Sonic then said, "Sure."<p>

He walked through the many halls of Smash Mansion, when he arrived at the Auditoriam, he decided to eat.

Later...

Once Sonic finished his meal, he was ready to go when suddenly...

WHOOSH!

Sonic fell over, and when he got up, he was face-to-face with a man wearing a orange gi, blue undershirt, blue belt, had a spiky haircut, and blue wristbands.

That's the prolouge folks! Can you guess the mystery man? First person who tells me in a review gets to tell me my next fanfiction!

See you next time! 


	2. Author's Note PM ME ALREADY! DO IT!

Guys, if I'm gonna make another chapter, someone HAS to get the person right. Until someone PMs me about it, I'm not making another chapter. So...

PM ME ALREADY! OR BATMAN WILL DESTROY YOU WITH THE BAT NUKE! 


	3. CHALLENGER APPROACHING!

Hi guys, now the question is finished, someone got it right, so, next chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except for this plot. All characters belong to respective owners, Smash Bros to Nintendo, Sonic to SEGA, etc.

Sonic eyed the man, he did the same thing. After what felt like hours, the man spoke up. "Who're you?" Sonic answered, "Sonic, what's yours?" The man realized that Sonic wasn't evil and cheered up. "My name's Goku!" He said in a cheerful voice, kind of childish. Then Goku saw food, "Is this where you eat?"  
>Sonic replied, "Yeah, let me show you the main room." Goku followed Sonic through the many, (and I mean MANY) halls of Smash Mansion. Along the way, Sonic asked, "Are you a newcomer?" Goku didn't know what a newcomer was, so Sonic explained. Then Goku replied "Yes I am!" When they got to the Main Room, Sonic pressed a button on an intercom, "Master Hand, there's a newcomer in the main room with me." Then Master Hand replied, "Okay, I'll be right there." Goku asked a question, "Uh, who's this Master Hand guy?" Sonic said, "He's the owner of the mansion." Then Master Hand came into the room. "Ah, hello there Goku,<br>I see you accepted my invitation. Sonic, would you give him a tour of the mansion while I prepare?" Master Hand asked. "Alright, let's go Gok-" KNOCK KNOCK!

Sonic opened the door to see a strange boy wearing a blue helmet, a cannon arm, and blue armor. "Who're you?" Sonic asked. "My name's Megaman! And yours?"  
>Megaman replied. "Sonic, and this (Sonic pointed to Goku) is Goku." Sonic said. Goku waved. "Well, I guess we should start the tour, let's g-" "WAIT!"<br>Everyone turned to see a boy with brown spiky hair, a black outfit, and a Key in his hand, how odd. When he finally got there, Sonic asked, "Who are you? My name's Sonic, by the way. The boy was out of breath. "My-*pant*-name-*pant*-is-*pant*-Sora." Sora replied. "Ok, good, now are there anymore people? No? Good"  
>Sonic said. "Now let's g-" KNOCK KNOCK! "Oh, goddamnit!" Sonic yelled. Sonic opened the door to find a boy with, you guessed it, SPIKY blue hair that went back a little. He seemed to be wearing a karate outfit and had to swords. "Who're you? My name's Sonic" Sonic said. "My name, is Musashi!" Musashi said.<p>

Sonic then said, "Okay, let's FINALLY START THE TOUR!" KNOCK KNOCK! "RGGGGGGGGGGH!" Sonic yelled. Goku and Sora where snickering. Sonic threw a random brick at them. "OW" they both said. "Let's go ALREADY!" 


	4. TOURS! And a total Prk!

Hey Everyone, Ultimate Shadic X here, you may have noticed, I have NOT been updating for a while. Because I will spend the majority of time on this story in the summer, just letting ya know. So, time for another chapter! (IT'S OVER 9000!)  
>_<p>Tours and... a total pri*k...<p>

Sonic lead the group to the main room. "This is the main room/living room, it's for watching TV, and just chilling out" Sonic said. "Is there food?" Goku asked. "Yes, I mean a LOT of food, but we have this person who eats a lot of food so we have to g-" Sonic saw a look of excitement in Goku's eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Oh, Food!" Goku said dreamingly. "Okay..." Sonic awkwardly said. He then lead them to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, for snacks, meals (Sometimes) and stuff like coffee, very nice." Sonic said. "What kind of food is there?" Sora asked. "Almost anything you can think of! Ice cream, steak,  
>you name it!" Sonic said. "What about me?" Megaman asked. "Can robots eat?" Sonic asked. "Um... kind of." The Blue Bomber replied. "Then you'll be fine!"<br>The Blue Blur replied. "So, moving on." Sonic walked to the Cafeteria. "This is the Cafeteria, this is where we mostly eat meals, and also this is for announcements." Sonic said. "UGH! I WANT FOOD!" Cried the sword-weilding boy. "Well, you'll have to wait." Blue said, annoyed.

Sonic lead them to the backyard when suddenly... "HEY! KAKORAT!" Sonic turned to find ANOTHER spiky haired man, this one looked like a Pr**k. Goku recognised him. "Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Yeah Kakorat, seriously, what is this place?" This so called 'Vegeta' asked. "Oh, I forgot! Sonic, Sora, Megaman, Sushi," Mushashi got angry at Goku for that. "This is Vegeta" Goku said. "This is my competition, Eh? A spiky haired person with a KEY, a spiky haired KID with a sword, a blue... whatever that is, and a blue rat? Ha, what a joke!" Vegeta said. Sonic was STEAMED. "That's it! You wanna go? Well we're having the first brawl! Me V.S. you!" Sonic Yelled. "Alright, a nice punching bag!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Yeah, these chapters are gonna be SHORT! Sorry, *Sigh* I will try to update, but I NEED more reviews, so, HURRY UP! Ultimate Shadic X signing-*Sees Vegeta*  
>Oh, Um-Hi Vegeta! *Vegeta is MAD* Um, see you guys, RUN! *Runs from Super Saiyan Vegeta* <p>


End file.
